


Plan Z

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OTP to OT3, Sort Of, but have no fear it definitely does not, like...it's implied for the future lmao, slight tw for the first part looking like it's going the way of dub/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Erwin wakes up with a kink in his neck and his face shoved against the armrest of a couch. An unfamiliar couch. Who's…?Levi and Eren.Well, at least he remembers who he went home with. He can’t exactly remember anything else about the night, though. Just how much did he have to drink?A few moments of thought reveal that he can’t exactly remember that, either.





	Plan Z

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Eruriren Weekend (prompt: Present). It’s not as much of a get together fic as it could, or probably should, be, but I’m pretty happy with it anyway, even if I’m visited once again by the question “What even is an ending?”
> 
> (This thing is two weeks past the deadline and it’s not even that long, or that shippy. I am a poor excuse for a functional human being and I apologize. Named in honor of the movie that almost distracted me from finishing it lololol)

Erwin needs a night out. It’s been awhile since he’s really relaxed. That’s all.

It’s definitely not because he’s had the worst week imaginable.

It’s not like he just lost his first case as junior partner in the same day that his father passed away. Or that he’s been living in said late father’s house as he cleans it up because his apartment building needed renovations and he couldn’t stay because they had to shut off the water. Or anything like that.

At all.

Erwin sighs and finishes off his drink, pushes the empty glass forward.

“Another.”

He says this several more times before losing count altogether. It’s hard to keep track of them when he’s not the only one refilling his glass. It seems like everybody in the bar is buying him a drink. Maybe they can tell he’s feeling down in the dumps. Whatever it is, Erwin isn’t going to complain about a nonexistent tab.

After what he believes is his fifth consecutive shot, and some fancy drink that looks like mud but tastes like heaven, two men join him at the bar. They seem to be together, but they sit on either side of him, and introduce themselves as Levi and Eren before buying his next round, a simple black and tan, which is what he started the night out with. It’s like water, and is almost as refreshing, but it doesn’t clear his head, though the lack of taste does help him to drink slower.

They chat with him, Erwin only vaguely aware about what. He does know he likes how Eren talks with his hands, and how Levi’s smile is subtle yet so expressive. He’s enamored and after a bit when Eren asks

“Why don’t you let us take care of you?”

Erwin can’t think of a reason to say no.

+++++

The cab ride to their home is short, or at least Erwin thinks it is. His perception of time is off, just like his perception of depth as is proven when he tries several time to mount the front stairs to the building and fails. They wait patiently for him a few moments before taking him by the hands and leading him slowly forward, first through the front door and then up another flight of stairs before they get to their flat.

Levi and Eren remove their shoes upon entering, and Erwin, after some very intense staring at his own offending footwear, does the same. And then he figures since they’ll be removing all of their clothes anyway he might as well start now. He strips off his shirt, wobbling sideways into the wall as he does so. He’s just getting started on his belt when a pair of hands stops him.

Erwin blinks at the hands, then at Levi, who they are attached to. Then he watches as Eren steps forward and picks Erwin’s shirt up from the ground where he dropped it.

And helps him put it back on.

Erwin is so confused by this turn of events that he allows it, arms limp like a ragdoll as they are guided back through the sleeves. He doesn’t speak again until Eren is done.

“I...don’t understand,” Erwin says. “I thought we were going to…” he trails off, lips tilting down into a frown.

Levi and Eren share a look.

“Well,” Eren begins, “we can.”

“If you want,” Levi says.

“But it won’t make you feel better in the morning.”

“And it’s not exactly consensual if you’re drunk off your ass.”

“Which is not cool.”

“We may be assholes, but we’re not _those_ kinds of assholes.”

It takes Erwin a moment to process what they’ve said. Mostly because they’re speaking _way_ too fast for his head at the moment, but also because their explanation hasn’t alleviated his confusion at all. They said, or at least he doesn’t think he imagined that they did, that they would take care of him. But that obviously doesn’t mean what he thinks it does. And if it doesn’t...then what _do_ they do?

He must ask that question out loud because they share another look and then Eren asks

“Disney or Dreamworks?”

+++++

Erwin wakes up with a kink in his neck and his face shoved against the armrest of a couch. An unfamiliar couch. Who's…?

Levi and Eren.

Well, at least he remembers who he went home with. He can’t exactly remember anything else about the night, though. Just how much did he have to drink?

A few moments of thought reveal that he can’t exactly remember that, either.

Erwin grunts as he rolls over, managing to sit up after some grappling with the pillows on the back of the couch for leverage.

“Well well, look who’s awake.”

Erwin turns to find Levi and Eren watching him from the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Eren says.

“Good morning,” Erwin yawns, rubbing at his eyes.

“How are you feeling?”

“...My head hurts.”

“Not surprising,” Levi says as he walks over to the couch, glass of water in one hand and some ibuprofen in the other. He hands both to Erwin. “I commend you for not throwing up.”

Erwin downs the pills and takes a sip of water.

“Want to stay for breakfast?” Eren asks.

The idea of eating anything nauseates him, but Erwin knows he should have something in his stomach.

“Perhaps just some toast.”

Levi nods and Erwin follows him into the kitchen, sits at the island-cum-dining table, and watches as Levi and Eren work in tandem to create their breakfast - and Erwin’s toast, which is a far less elaborate affair, but one he appreciates all the same. Erwin takes the time to try and remember something, _anything_ from the previous night now that he’s a little more awake. He knows he went to the bar, set on having a drink or two, which he obviously succeeded in. He came home with Levi and Eren, and remembers removing his shirt, and then...

Erwin’s mouth goes dry.

“I…” he clears his throat as they both look at him. “I mean, did we…?” he begins, trying to think of a less abrasive way to ask if they fucked than to simply ask ‘Did we fuck?’

“No,” Eren says, giving him a soft, understanding look. “No, we didn’t.”

Erwin sighs in relief. “Thank you...Not,” he adds quickly after a short pause, “that you aren’t both very handsome. But--”

“You were pretty messed up?” Levi finishes.

“Yes. Though it didn’t feel that way at the time.”

“Never does,” Levi says, turning as the toast pops behind him. He puts the slice on a plate and slides it across the counter to Erwin. “Eat.”

He does, munching on toast and drinking water - which Levi and Eren refill periodically without being asked, bless them - as he tries to recall even more, though he’s considerably less worried now. Eventually Eren and Levi finish making their own breakfast and join him, and another hazy memory comes to Erwin’s mind.

“Disney or Dreamworks...Which did I choose?” he asks.

Eren grins wide as Levi answers.

“You fell asleep on the couch trying to decide.”

Erwin groans and closes his eyes briefly in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. I’m sure you both had much grander plans for your evening.”

Levi hums. “I wouldn’t say it turned out so bad.”

“You’re cute when you sleep,” Eren says. “Well, and when you’re awake.”

Levi nudges Eren. “Don’t make him uncomfortable.”

“He isn’t.” Eren’s eyebrows knit together in concern. “Are you?”

Erwin chuckles. “I’m actually very flattered.”

“See?” Eren smiles in triumph at Levi and Levi sticks his tongue out at him.

They finish their meal in comfortable silence, and Erwin helps them with the dishes before he gets ready to go. He has his shoes on and is almost out the door after leaving a million ‘Thank you’s in his wake when Eren steps forward to stop him.

“So, um, next weekend...do you want to come over for dinner and a movie? Or just a movie? A cup of coffee? Anything really.”

Erwin think on Eren’s proposal. It sounds like it will be fun, but…

“The offer will be good for as long as you want it to be,” Levi says, seeming to sense Erwin’s hesitation. “If you need time to yourself to work some things out.”

“What do you mean?” Erwin asks with a small amount of dread. Did he, in his drunken stupor, tell them all of his problems? He didn’t mean to burden them if he did.

“In my experience,” Levi answers, “no one ever drinks that much unless they have something they’re trying to get off their mind.”

“It was...a bad week.”

There is a short silence and then Levi speaks again.

“Well, if you need to talk, we’ll be here to listen.”

Eren nods in agreement. “And, no matter what, hopefully every week after will be a bit better.”

Erwin looks between the two of them and smiles.

“Yes, I think they will be.”


End file.
